


I Have a Confession

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I'm gonna miss this channel, Some sad stuff, friends - Freeform, talks about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Unus and Annus know that The End is near. The clock is ticking closer and closer to zero. They talk about their feelings, their fears, and their hopes as they spend their final hours together.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I Have a Confession

“Annus, I have a confession to make.” 

Annus glanced at his friend, already having an idea of what he was going to say. 

“Oh? What is your confession, Unus?” 

Unus nervously fidgeted with his tie, mouth set in a tight line. 

“I... I’m scared,” he finally said. “Of The End.” 

Yep, just what Annus was thinking. Between the two of them, Unus had gotten more and more nervous as the clock ticked down closer and closer to zero. The calm and collected air he showed the humans and watchers was nothing more than a façade to hide his true feelings. 

“I have a confession too,” Annus said. “I am also scared of The End.” 

Unus sighed, looking distressed. 

“Must we really go?” He asked. “We... we could stay. We don’t have to-” 

“We do.” 

Unus looked away, saddened by Annus’s words. 

“We were created for one year,” said Annus. “No more, no less. One year. And at the end of the year, we will meet The End, and we will leave this world.” 

He put a comforting hand on Unus’s shoulder. 

“I do not desire to leave either,” Annus continued. “This world... it’s a good world. Though there were times of despair and darkness... the people within it banded together and did not let it stop them. We have met so many great people, we have tasted so many wonderful things, we have seen so many beautiful sights. This world, at its core, is a good world. I am sad to leave it... but we have no choice. Death comes for us all.” 

“Memento Mori,” Unus said softly. He sighed. “Do you think they’ll miss us?” 

“I imagine they will,” Annus nodded. “It’s hard to spend so much time with someone and not miss them when they leave. But they will have their memories that we created together. They will not forget us. And in death... that’s all you can hope for. To not be forgotten.” 

Unus sighed again, feeling anxiety bubble up within his chest. He didn’t want to go. He was scared to go, and Annus was too. Why did they have to go? They only had one year. One year and now they must leave this world and die. The End was coming closer and closer, the clock ticking louder and louder until it was all Unus could hear sometimes. That constant reminder that The End was near. It was so close... 

“Do not fight it, Unus,” Annus could sense his friend’s distress. “We were created for only one year. Many get less than that, we should be grateful. It was always our purpose to die after one year, to teach the others how fleeting life can be. To teach them to always cherish the moments they have in this world... for they can always be ripped away from it. Sometimes with no warning. Sometimes in a flash. And then they too... will be nothing but memories.” 

Unus chuckled, trying to smile through his pain, but he could feel tears sliding down his face. 

“We certainly gave them plenty of memories,” he said. 

“We did,” Annus said, and Unus was surprised to see that he was crying too. “But... I do have one more confession, Unus.” 

“Say it, Annus.” 

“I... am glad to have you by my side,” said Annus. “I am glad that I will not meet The End alone. I am glad that I will have my greatest friend with me. And I am glad that I got to spend this year with you.” 

He smiled and took Unus’s hand in his. 

Unus sniffled loudly, feeling overcome with emotion. Annus was smiling at him sadly, adoration in his eyes. 

“Well...” Unus cleared his throat. “I’m glad to have spent time with you. And I am glad to have you with me too. Perhaps... perhaps The End won’t be so bad... if I get to experience it with you.” 

“Perhaps,” Annus agreed. 

The sun was setting now, signaling the end of another day. Another day gone. Another day closer to The End. Closer to death. 

“Unus...” 

“Annus...” 

“Unus...” 

“Annus...”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna miss this channel when its gone. Mark and Ethan worked so hard and gave us so much. I can't wait to see what happens during the final livestream.


End file.
